This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
In oil and gas industries, energy is needed downhole to perform operations and/or operate equipment. For example, electrical energy may be available from batteries or electric generators, fluid energy may be available from the flow of drilling mud, and mechanical energy may be available from rotation of the drill string.